Mischief Comes In Pairs
by The Shy Newbi
Summary: A friend once told me, "Mischievous people come in pairs." I didn't think that friend would be right... Or be a member of the Avengers! LokiXOC, R&R Please
1. Chapter I

**The Girl from Midgard, Prisoner of Asgard**

**. . . . . . . . . .**

_Megan GaleYard_

**:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:**

The evening sun was setting on the horizon as I watched from the large window in Stark Towers, the renovations and reconstruction started about a year ago… after an incident that Tony and his friends have yet to tell me. I was always left in the dark, not being informed about the latest affairs!

That was why I would put Mentos in Stark's soda, gaining a few chuckles from the one in the American Flag outfit, a shifting in position from the Hulk-man, a laugh or two from the assassin duo… Whenever the gang got together for a reunion or just to hang out, either way… I was stuck with them. Although, I got along with most of them, Steve and I would chat and throw around a Frisbee on the deck outside, Natasha and I would speak to each other in different languages, effectively annoying Clint, he and I would go outside and shoot a few arrows together, and Bruce and I would discuss ways to find tranquility, then there was Thor, he was practically my brother…. I honestly loved them to pieces.

**. . . .**

Natasha and her companion had to ride home with me that night; apparently Stark Towers doesn't have enough rooms for the whole Avenger team. _That dumb-ass Tony, I'm rigging his toilet tomorrow so it shoots him! _Natasha sat in the passenger seat while Clint sat in the back of the convertible I owned.

"Mentos in soda," The crimson haired female beside me commented on my latest attempt to humiliate Stark.

"Not one of your best," Clint pointed out.

I sighed, gliding my fingers across the silver hue of the car while keeping my eyes on the road. "I know... I plan to do something else though."

Natasha sighed, "That mischievous childish personality of yours…"

"Is going to get you killed," Clint finished her sentence.

I breathed, turning into the drive-way leading to my house. "It's just something that is hard to get out of, you know?" I asked the two as we exited the convertible simultaneously and entered the house.

**. . . .**

As the moonlight seeped through the stain-glass windows scattered throughout my home, I noticed how it made Natasha's hair illuminate in the light, I glanced over at Clint who fell asleep on the couch near the fireplace. _He seems comfy. _I smiled, and she noticed.

"So, anything new with you,"

My gaze fell onto my lap. "I was kinda thinking about, maybe, dating someone… but, I-I don't think anyone would date someone like me."

I could actually sense the smile forming onto Natasha's lips, watching as her shadow came closer to me, and soon enough… she was sitting beside me on the couch not taken by the archer.

"That doubtful tone you have will make people not talk to you." She began, causing my eyes to fall onto her. "You are good person Megan, it's just your mischievousness might drive people away."

"Or not,"

Mine and Natasha's eyes fell onto Clint who was sitting up on the couch he claimed as his bed, once he walked into the house. "Mischievous people come in pairs," He continued and then promptly fell back asleep.

After that Natasha decided to call it quits and took the empty recliner and fell asleep, while I found it wise to sleep on the couch I was on… Joining the assassins in a peaceful slumber in the warm realm, I smiled in my sleep.

**:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:**

_Loki Laufeyson_

**:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:**

I never recalled where I was, nor did I care anymore. Everything I did, swiftly flying by my blurry gaze in a passing reminder that… I failed. The metal encircling my wrists was cold, shivers traveling down my spine and making my body squirm from it all. I glanced up for a minute, the metal around my mouth weighing my head down, witnessing the crimson liquid dripping from my wrists in my past attempts to loosen them. I gently leaned my back against the stone wall behind me, closing my eyes in a hope that I would just disappear.

I could hear the footsteps outside the cell I was thrown into, I opened my eyes… seeing that my _brother _stood on the other side of the cell door. The guards beside him glaring at me as if I would strike them, though Thor sent them off and opened the cell as it closed behind him. He knelt down before me as I sat on the floor with my arms hanging above me.

"Loki," He began, placing his hand against my scarred cheek as I turned away from him. "The things you have done brought you to this state; I know that there is still good residing within you." As he said that, my eyes wandered to him.

I wanted to yell at him, to tell him that the "good" that was in me died! Though the gag prevented that from ever happening, I watched as my brother began to loosen the chains of my cuffs so my arms could lay on the landscape below me.

**. . . .**

Thor had left my cell a little while later, quietly telling that I could change before things worsened. I took his words into consideration, though those words vanished as the spiked whip cracked against my back like the past few times, causing muffled whimpers to escape me and new wounds to bleed. I was dragged back to the cell after the horrible beating and left there to suffer from it.

I was never given any water or food, slowly perishing from dehydration and starvation within the dank area that held me. My cuffs or gag were never removed since the arrival to Asgard, a reminder of the failure last year… I wanted to be gone, away from this heinous tormenting place that I once called _home._

_I will escape this place and go somewhere else… that is what I will do. _I told myself as I drifted into a light sleep.

* * *

_Disclaimer and Note can be found on my profile page._

_I hope you guys like this :)_

_Music: Stronger – What Doesn't Kill You (Kelly Clarkson) __Smoke and Mirrors (Black Veil Brides) __Can't Forget You (My Darkest Days) __Enemy Inside, Pt. 2 (Egypt Central) __My Name – Wearing Me Out (Shinedown) __Pain (Three Days Grace)_

___Let me know what you think :)_


	2. Chapter II

**Water Fountain of Doom, Maneuver**

**. . . . . . . . . .**

_Clint Barton_

**:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:**

I found myself sprawled out on the couch in the morning; Natasha was situated on the recliner and Megan was invisible to me. I ran my fingers through my hair and scanned the room, trying to locate anything that provided the information that our hostess was here. As my eyes settled on the kitchen area of the realm, I caught her rummaging through the stainless-steel object, pulling out a few items before setting them on the counter… Then her amber gaze fell onto me.

"Morning Hawkeye," She announced softly, making sure not to awaken Natasha from her slumber. I smiled; I was surprised that she even remembered that nickname. But, I breathed. "Morning," I retorted back, gently retreating from the sofa and made my way towards the kitchen to join her.

**. . . .**

By the time breakfast was done, Natasha was wide awake and with us at the dining room table to eat the cinnamon rolls Megan had prepared for us.

As we gathered around the table to eat, Megan smiled. "How are the renovations and rebuilding of the Tower going?" Natasha questioned, before pulling off a piece of her cinnamon roll with her fork.

"Very well, everything is coming together rather nicely. But Stark keeps editing the blueprints," Megan responded, before drinking out of her glass filled with orange juice.

I listened intently to their conversation as it continued; it got irksome after a while as they decided to speak to each other in Mandarin Chinese, causing me to leave the room with my food. _Speak English; it would let me take part in the conversation._

**. . . .**

That afternoon we headed for Stark Towers, Megan parked her car by the entrance and we entered the elevator to ride up to the middle floor together. Once we got to the site, Tony was sitting on his couch looking at some blueprints that Megan had drawn up.

"Stark," Natasha began, walking over to him. "How are things going?"

Tony glanced over his shoulder to stare at us. "Oh, hey guys…" He began, leaving the couch to join me at the bar as I was leaning my back against the counter for support. "Good actually, you two want a drink? Also, where's Megan?"

"I'm fine," I told him before Natasha spoke.

"Megan is using your bathroom, and I'm fine, where are the others?" She informed him, gazing out the window in the process.

Tony was silent as he poured his drink, then he spoke. "At the park, they got bored here and decided to go outside."

**:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:**

_Megan GaleYard_

**:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:**

I was too busy with sabotaging Stark's toilet to listen to their conversation, but there was something bothering me. Not really the fact that I was doing this, but like my heart was feeling sorry for someone I didn't know… I idly wondered who it was when a knock came from the door.

"You almost done in there Princess," Tony's voice asked from the other side of the door.

"Almost, just a minute," I answered back, keeping my annoyance hidden under my calm timbre. As I checked over the last few things on the item I sabotaged, a smile slipped onto my lips… swiftly hiding my supplies for the task and exited the bathroom.

"All yours, Sir Stark," I announced as I sat myself on the bar-counter to get a nice view of the room. I watched as Stark entered the bathroom, listening intently as I heard the sound of spraying water, within a few seconds, Stark dashed out of the bathroom, soaking wet.

"Megan… You, daughter of a bitch," Tony shouted as his light brown orbs settled on my dancing amber ones.

"I told you to stop editing the blueprints, dumb-ass!"

**:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:**

_Loki Laufeyson_

**:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:**

My dull emerald orbs opened to the light filtering through the open cell door, a pair of guards entered the site, forcefully escorting me out of the cell. As we walked through the hallway leading to the torture chamber, I decided that I had enough of this. I ceased in my walking as one of the guards noticed and came behind me, I took in a deep breath before slamming the back of my head against his, sending him to the ground. The other grabbed me from the front, his arms locking tightly around my sore shoulders. Taking in another breath, I planted my heel roughly against his foot… making him release me, in his pained state, I was able to sweep my foot against his leg and he fell onto the ground, soon losing consciousness.

I swiftly made my way to the site where I was able to transport myself to different places, as I began to struggle to loosen the cuffs; I realized there was no hope in removing them. The metal around my mouth was heavy as I tried to lift my head to check to see if any of the guards had followed me here, I smiled beneath the metal when I saw that no one followed me. I made my way to the small platform, manipulating the small amount of the magic I had left to teleport myself out of Asgard, as I was beginning to fade away before the scene… I could see Thor turn the corner to witness me disappear completely from view.

* * *

_Yay, Chapter II :D_

_Music: Nemo (Nightwish) __This Means War (Nickelback) __Savior (Rise Against) __Help Is On the Way (Rise Against) __Fine Again (Seether) __Amaryllis (Shinedown) __Time Bomb – feat. Veela (Feint & Boyinaband) __Raised By Wolves (Falling In Reverse) __Liar (Egypt Central)_

_Let me know what you think :)_


	3. Chapter III

**Thunder at the Park, Riding in the Rain**

**. . . . . . . . . .**

_Bruce Banner_

**:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:**

The trees creating a barrier that surrounded the park allowed us to be concealed from the public, as Steve and I threw the Frisbee around. I was actually elated that we got out of Stark's half-rebuilt Tower, the scent of sawdust was bothering me and Stark fell asleep after we left… So, I didn't think he would mind if we borrowed his Frisbee.

"Nice out today, isn't it?" I began, gently sending the Frisbee back to the super solider.

"Yeah," He answered, catching the disc and sending it back to me.

After catching the disc, I glanced up at the sky above us. The sky was darkening, light beaming in some places. Thunder crashed and a spear of lightening fell to the ground in the distance, Steve was the first to dash off to check the damage, making me follow him in the end.

**:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:**

_Thor Odinson_

**:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:**

I found myself in the middle of a clearing encircled by trees and stone, the ground was soft beneath my feet. I could hear the footsteps approaching the area I was located in; I was prepared to use Mjolnir against them, as the intruders came into view, my weapon fell to my side as Bruce and Steve entered the realm.

"Long time no see, big guy." Steve announced as he walked up to me and shook my free hand.

"Good to see you again, my friend." I retorted back, releasing his hand and running my fingers through my hair as Bruce joined us.

"What brings you to Earth?" Bruce questioned, his eyes gazing into mine.

I breathed, "Loki has escaped from Asgard, and I had a feeling that he might come here."

"Want us to help you look for him?" Steve asked, scratching the back of his head.

"It would be helpful if you could."

**:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:**

_Megan GaleYard_

**:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:**

Stark was still mad at me for my stunt, but in all honesty… I got Clint to laugh and Natasha just stared at me, so that was an achievement for me. I got off of the bar-counter and went into Stark's room, going through his closet to find some dry clothes for him… _Might as well stitch up the wound before he bleeds to death, _I was able to find a dark polo shirt and a pair of jeans. After I closed up the closet and left the room, I went up to Tony a held out his clothes.

"I'll fix your toilet, here are some dry clothes."

He just stared at me before he smiled and took the clothes I held out to him. "Thanks," He said, before entering his room to change.

**. . . .**

It was early in the evening when the four of us sat on the couch to converse, the elevator door flew open as Steve came into the room. "We brought a friend home," Once he said that, Bruce came into the room, with a long haired blonde person with a shiny hammer at his side coming into the room, once I saw that hammer… I knew who it was.

"Thor!" I shouted as I jumped off the sofa and ran over to him and enveloped him in a hug.

"Good to see you Megan," He said as he walked into the room with me still attached to him as he set Mjolnir on the counter. I released him and took my spot on the couch as the others joined us.

**. . . .**

It was getting late, so I had to say goodbye to the Avengers and I went outside to my car, it started raining. I had the roof to my convertible up so my car didn't drown, I got into the car and initiated it… driving away from the Tower and headed towards my house.

I began to fiddle with the radio, listening to some songs before stopping on one and allowing the transparent screen to come up to reveal the lyrics, I couldn't help but sing along to Sixx:A.M.!

_Well, you were right_

_We never really gave a damn_

_We spent our lives running through the wasteland_

_An early sigh_

_We should have had a battle plan_

_But we were young_

_Well, close your eyes and try to count to seven_

_And if we die, I'll meet you up in Heaven_

'_Cause you're beautiful_

_We were so independent_

_So high on ill intentions_

_We would explode in fury_

_We were too scared to worry anyway_

_But now_

_You're the only thing left worth dying for_

_You give me a reason I can't ignore_

_And make me wanna live forever_

I continued my singing until my headlights spotted something shining in the distance.

* * *

_Yay, Chapter III :D_

_Music: Breaking the Habit (Linkin Park) __Every Lie (My Darkest Days) __Ghost River (Nightwish) __A Life of Dying (Perfect Like Me) __Forever – Bonus Track (Red) __Savior (Rise Against) __Miracle (Shinedown) __Live Forever (Sixx:A.M.)_

_Let me know what you think :)_


	4. Chapter IV

**Green Meets Amber, Contemplation**

**. . . . . . . . . .**

_Loki Laufeyson_

**:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:**

I walked along the dark gravel path for a while now, losing my balance once or twice and landing into a pit of mud and leaves, hopelessly trying to clean them off of my torn attire with the cuffs still restraining me and draining the rest of my magic, I did recall Thor and Odin talking before I was thrown into my cell.

"_His magic will be drained and then sealed inside him, it will be returned to him when you see fit, Thor." Odin spoke as he watched Thor's navy gaze._

"_And what of his scepter," Thor asked._

"_That is also your decision."_

I struggled to forsake the memory, keeping my eyes on the dome above, though they always fell to the ground due to the metal keeping me silent. The water falling onto my head, cooling my heating form, though I slowly began to turn the water to snow, lightening the weather around me… I glanced up for a minute to see lights in the distance, blinding my sight for a moment. Once I regained my sight, I witnessed this low-leveled car ceased before me. The thin clouded screen sliding down to reveal… a woman, her amber gaze piercing my own dull emerald one, her light skin resembling mine, without injuries of course… her shadowy ebony locks damp with water, there was a streak of crimson falling over her right eye… She was so –

"Do you need a ride?" She asked, her voice encircling me like a warm cover. Though, as she noticed my condition and bindings, "What the hell happened to you?" She shouted, the concern of her voice made me want to answer her, but the metal prevented that.

When she noticed that I could not reply, she exited her vehicle and escorted me into it, wrapping my cape around me like a blanket before assisting me into the passenger seat and bringing the leather across my chest and middle, I could hear a clicking sound and that was it. She closed the door and then entered the car again.

I watched as she opened the compartment before me and pulled out a pad with multiple pieces of paper and a pen. She set them on my lap, my shaking hands gripping the two objects.

"Can you write?" She asked, glancing at me from the corner of her eye as she watched the road. I only nodded my head in response. "Okay, I'm gonna ask you a few questions, just write the answer down on the notepad."

I nodded my head in reply and stared down at the notepad, holding the pen tightly in my hand.

"Alright, what's your name?"

Once she asked that I wrote down my name, not really seeing the point, although I realized that I could write even with the cuffs around my wrists.

"Um… Where are you from?"

I glanced down at the paper and wrote down the answer.

"Any siblings, if so how are you related to them?"

I breathed through my nose and wrote down the answer. She glanced over at me and smiled, "I'll look over the answers when we get to my house, and try to figure out how to get that metal off of you."

I only smiled, even though she could not see it.

**:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:**

_Tony Stark_

**:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:**

The gang and I sat around the semi-circle couch I had, sitting around the gated fire for warmth. Clint had Natasha asleep against his shoulder, Steve was sitting at the one end twiddling his thumbs, Bruce was leaning against the wall behind us, and Thor was pacing back and forth in the empty space by us.

"Relax thunder, I'm sure Loki isn't planning our imminent demise."

Thor only glared at me as he froze in his steps. "Then what is he planning then?" He pondered as Bruce shifted in his position against the wall.

"Maybe he's not planning anything."

Mine and Thor's gaze fell onto Bruce. "Maybe he's just trying to find a new home, somewhere to start anew."

"You believe that?" Thor asked in disbelief.

Bruce shrugged, "It's a thought."

* * *

_Yay, Chapter 4 :D_

_Music: A Demon's Fate (Within Temptation) Deadlihood (Sixx:A.M.) Amaryllis (Shinedown)_

_Let me know what you think :)  
_


	5. Chapter V

**Whom to Spy, First Night**

**. . . . . . . . . .**

_Clint Barton_

**:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:**

The moonlight seeping through the half-pane window made the room rather fluorescent, accenting the interior of the Tower rather nicely. Tony and Thor continued to stare at Bruce, wondering the process his mind was leading him on the subject of Loki being on Earth. _I still hate him for doing that to me; _I shivered at the memory of Loki using the Tesseract on me, controlling me. Natasha inched closer to me, the side of her frame resting against mine, silently telling me to relax. I slowly snaked my arm around her, relishing in the moment of us being together.

**. . . .**

Thor and the others continued to banter, although when the phone rang Bruce went over to answer it. "Hello? Oh okay," He then turned to Thor, "Megan wants to talk to you."

Thor stalked over to Bruce and took the phone and went into the kitchen. "Yes Megan? Alright so - … Fine, thank you." He then placed the phone on its stand.

"We heard you," Tony commented from his spot on the couch.

Thor ignored him and came over to tower over me and my sleeping companion. He then averted his gaze to Stark. "Megan is doing fine, though the timbre of her voice worried me." His eyes then fell onto me.

"So," I began, "You want me and Natasha to check on her?"

"Precisely,"

**:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:**

_Megan GaleYard_

**:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:**

_Why the hell is it snowing? The god damn weather man said it would be raining all day! _I wondered as my convertible pulled into the drive-way leading up to my house. I exited my car and went to the passenger side and opened the door for the guy to get out, when I noticed that he didn't leave the car… I peeked in and found him asleep in the seat, the moonlight accented his high cheek-bones, his ebony locks, and made his pale skin illuminate in the light, though the blood speckled his pain-free complexion and made me wonder who he was. My eyes fell onto the notepad, it was calling me… telling me to read what was written on it, my curiosity got me and I lightly lifted the notepad off of his lap.

_**Name: Loki Laufeyson**_

_**From: Asgard**_

_**Siblings: Thor Odinson (stepbrother)**_

For a minute I stood there motionless, reading over his answers. _Thor… The same Thor in the Avengers, _I contemplated as I caught said Loki tensing in his slumber. I sighed, burying the notepad in my bag and gathered the injured one in my arms. I had his head against my shoulder, the metal silencing him sending chills down my spine, while his body was settled against mine as my hands held him up, the cuffs clanking against my legs as I walked, causing goose bumps to rise.

I managed to push the door open with my foot as the scent of lavender and vanilla enveloped me as I entered my home.

Pictures of my family and several pictures of me and the Avengers hung on the walls in silver frames, the wooden floor beneath me creaked as I walked into the tiled landscape of the kitchen and then headed to the teal carpeted site of the living room, consisting of a gated fireplace, two crimson hazel couches, a navy love-seat, and an ebony leather recliner and the mahogany coffee table. I placed Loki on the couch and was able to easily detach the cuffs, snapping them from the back of the wrist was the key! I threw those cuffs into the empty wicker basket in the corner of the living room and glanced at the metal placed over his mouth, _I'll get back to getting that off after I clean him up. _With this in mind, I lifted Loki off of the couch and into my arms, carrying him up the stairs to the bathroom.

**. . . .**

The bathroom upstairs was hidden in a narrow alley in the hallway, pushing the door to the elongated area open, I was able to enter the snowy realm which held the toilet, two sinks deeply embedded into the marble top, the bottom part housing a few cabinets, then there was the tub that was squished between the walls, the showerhead suspended above it.

**. . . .**

After getting the tub filled up half-way with water, I went over to Loki who I left leaning against the wall, he was still asleep. I slowly began to lift him up and undo his tunic-thingy and then his pants, soon after getting the remainder of his clothing off and thrown into the pile by the door, I gently set him into the tub… watching his emerald orbs shoot open due to the temperature change, eyes darting franticly before settling on me. "Relax Loki; we just need to get this gunk off of you." I told him as I wetted the washcloth in the free space by the edge.

**. . . .**

Cleaning him up was a pain in the ass, mainly because I had to clean up his injuries, the welts and scratches on his back from whatever harmed him were troublesome, cleaning his chest informed me that he wasn't given any food… mostly because I could see the outline of his ribcage, _poor Loki_, and the gashes on his head worried me that he might have acquired a concussion. I told him earlier that waist down is his to clean; I'm not causing an awkward moment for the both of us.

But, that was three hours ago.

Now, Loki was dressed in a pair of my sweatpants and one of my t-shirts that were too big for me, but they fitted him rather nicely… and he was lying on top of me as I sat on the couch by the fireplace. My fingers gliding through his still damp black hair that settled on the back of his throat, allowing my fingers to gently fall against his throat. I heard him sigh, his eyes wandering up to mine.

"How did you meet them?" He asked after a while, continuing the conversation we started earlier. His voice was soft as a gentle wave. I was elated that I was able to get that stupid gag off of him… there was a latch on the back and it took me ten minutes to find it. Though after getting that thing off, I gave him a bottle of water and a bowl of cereal, filling his stomach up a bit and giving him back some strength.

I smiled, continuing to comb my pale fingers through his soft hair. "Well, I met Tony during the reconstruction of his Tower. I met Bruce during an internship when I was sixteen, Clint and Natasha I met when I traveled to Germany, if I remember correctly. Steve… I met him when we were at a restaurant with Stark, and Thor… It was during an Avengers reunion that I met him." I inhaled the cool slash warm air around us and leaned back on the couch a little bit more, feeling as Loki leaned back against me.

I glanced over at the clock on the fireplace mantle, seeing that it was midnight… I peered down at Loki to find him asleep against me, and I smiled as I relaxed against the couch and reached for the remote to turn on the television, a new Ghost Adventures was on tonight, and I settled back with the man asleep on top of me and watched the show.

* * *

_Yay, chapter 5 :D_

_Music: Enemy Inside, Pt. 2 (Egypt Central) __What Hurts the Most (Cascada) __Kid At Heart (The Hype Theory) __Stronger – What Doesn't Kill You (Kelly Clarkson) __Turn Loose The Mermaids (Nightwish) __Forever – Bonus Track (Red) __Broken – feat. Amy Lee (Seether) __Ours (Taylor Swift) __On My Own (Three Days Grace) __Monster (Skillet) __Can't Forget You (My Darkest Days)_

_Let me know what you think :)_


	6. Chapter VI

**Awakening To the Ghost, I Spy the Truth**

**. . . . . . . . . .**

_Loki Laufeyson_

**:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:**

The warmth settling around my semi-beaten form was comforting, reminding me of when I was a kid… the nightmares scaring me so much that I would end up sleeping in Thor's room; it was always warm in there. The soft voices around me brought me out of my slumber, the morning light blinding me, causing my arm to come up to shield the light beam. As it dimmed behind the trees behind the multi-colored window that formed a design, I removed my arm and allowed it to drop to my side. I became so paranoid from the faint voices, although as a pair of hands came up and squeezed my shoulders… the paranoia faded and my body relaxed.

"Morning Loki, sorry about the TV being on all night," Megan's soothing voice washed over me, as she continued to squeeze my shoulders in a rhythmic pattern. My emerald orbs fell to the object she referred to as the TV, witnessing these three men shaded in this verdant light, hearing unexplained noises and voices in the darkness.

"What is this?" I asked, continuing to watch the screen.

"Ghost Adventures,"

**. . . .**

Megan had given me a bowl of what was called cereal and this circular object called a cinnamon roll, leaving me alone at the kitchen counter to eat while she went to take a shower. As I was eating the cereal, I noticed a large book on the side of the massive object made of stainless-steel. Out of curiosity, I went over to the object and lifted up the book saying **Fridge Manuel**. I stared at the book for a moment before flipping through the pages until stopping on the page reading **Ice Machine**. Instantly an idea came to mind, after finishing breakfast and placing the dishes in the sink... I set myself to work.

**:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:**

_Megan GaleYard_

**:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:**

It was noon when I came downstairs in my ebony jeans and a grey shirt with a black vine design, I was shaking the access water out of my hair with my towel as I stalked over to the kitchen, seeing that Loki wasn't around, _where the hell is he!_ The fact of Loki going missing was frightening me, which was odd for me. I took in a deep breath to calm myself down and went over to the overhead cabinet to retrieve a glass. Strolling over to the fridge to use the ice machine, as I pushed on the lever to get crushed ice… A snowball of ice shot out and slammed into my face; I wiped the freezing substance off with my towel and went over to the sink to warm my complexion. After that I searched the house for Loki, during my search the doorbell rang and I went to open the door seeing Clint and Natasha.

"Hey guys, what brings you here?" I questioned leaning against the door-frame.

"Thor wanted us to check on you," Natasha began, gazing at me as Clint spoke.

"Everything okay here?"

I smiled, "Yeah,"

Natasha continued to stare at me. "Why is your face red?"

I sighed, "Ice machine malfunctioning and declaring war one me."

Clint chuckled lightly before turning to leave, "Good luck with that, see you later."

"Bye Megan," Natasha said as the retreated from my porch.

"Bye guys," I shouted back before closing the door and getting back to the task at hand.

**. . . .**

I found Loki outside lying on the hammock I had out, watching the sky as the hammock swayed from the sudden breeze, his emerald eyes then fell onto me. "Hello Megan," There was a casual tone to his voice; he appeared to be more relaxed. I smiled and climbed onto the hammock to lie beside him, my body seeming to fit perfectly next to his small frame… he also appeared to be regaining some strength and some meat on his bones. I could see that there was no fat on him, lean muscle regaining some color and strength, even with the shirt I gave him still hiding them.

"Do you know what's wrong with the ice machine?"

I caught him smiling, "You rigged the ice machine!" I practically shouted, sitting up.

"I couldn't help it," He argued, staring into my amber eyes.

I gazed into his emerald eyes, finding myself slowly getting lost within them… the _mischievous _tone they had, then something hit me. I lay back down and snaked my fingers between his fingers, seeing that they fitted together nicely.

"Since Thor is the God of Thunder, what are you the God of?" I could feel him tense when I asked that, I assumed he was a god mainly because Thor was one and they both came from Asgard. I heard him breathe and felt him relax.

"Mischief," He answered softly and my eyes widened.

"Well, that explains the ice machine transforming into a snowball canon, and maybe why we get along." I explained as the wind blew over us, carrying some fallen blossoms from the neighboring Sakura tree.

"Why do you say that?"

I smiled, "I'm just as mischievous as you, I rigged Stark's toilet to shoot him."

I caught his eyes gleam for a moment. "I'll teach you how to rig it later, if you show me how you sabotaged the ice machine?"

I felt him inch closer to me, bringing an arm around my waist. "Fair enough,"

**:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:**

_Thor Odinson_

**:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:**

_What is Loki planning to do here? _That single questioned continued to haunt me as the group and I sat on the couch shaped like a crescent. Natasha and Clint returned to the Tower and joined us on the couch.

"How is Megan?" I asked, watching as Natasha's eyes fell onto me.

"She's fine, ice machine acting up though."

"Her own mischief biting her on the butt," Stark added from his spot on the couch beside Steve.

"Could be," The archer commented.

It went quiet for a while, all of us wondering what was occurring… each of us exchanging glances with the other, we appeared to be lost in the shadows.

* * *

_Yay, chapter 6 :D_

_Music: Save Me (My Darkest Days) __Stronger – What Doesn't Kill You (Kelly Clarkson) __Enemy Inside, Pt. 2 (Egypt Central) __Time Bomb – feat. Veela (Feint & Boyinaband) __This Means War (Nickelback) __Can't Forget You (My Darkest Days)_

_Let me know what you think :)_

_and thank you Chester-Grey for reviewing and those who have read/alerted/favorited, you guys keep this story going :)_


	7. Chapter VII

**Plan to Leave the Shadows, Dreams of One's Demise**

**. . . . . . . . . .**

_Steve Rogers_

**:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:**

The afternoon sun was really nice, calming the tense atmosphere in the room… Though the big Thunder God was still on the edge with the whole Loki thing, then again, he did care for his brother and all.

I watched as the two assassins stalked outside to stand on the still wrecked deck with some glass broken in between the railings. The one scientist headed outside as well to enjoy the fresh air; Tony walked over to the bar and made himself another drink, while Thor and I remained on the couch, across from each other.

"You care about your brother, don't you?"

Thor's navy eyes glanced up at me, his hands gripping the handle of his weapon and surveying it to make sure it was fine. "I do, his importance to me is higher than anything."

I took in his words, it appeared to me that Loki was really important to him… someone he didn't want to lose track of or lose to anyone. Even though his brother was determined to destroy everything the big thunder head loved… he still loved his brother.

"Thor," I began, shifting my position on the couch. "Maybe Bruce was right about your brother, that maybe he's just trying to start anew."

"But why here, Midgard of all places,"

I sighed; letting the name he gave Earth slide. "He probably didn't have any other choice."

I heard him sigh, watching as the light seeped into the room, saving us all from the shadows to give us some needed knowledge and closure.

**:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:**

_Loki Laufeyson_

**:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:**

_The realm hiding me was cold, sending chills down my spine. I did not know where I was, the rock formations and air appeared to be familiar to me, and the silent sounds in the distance did nothing to assist me. Out of nowhere, restraints shot out of the darkness… coiling around my wrists and ankles, keeping me in my place. My eyes watched the dome above me, the dark hues swirling in the light of the background. I could feel someone coming near me, though I could not move._

_This slime-drenched grey-blue flesh placed itself on my cheek, pushing my head to the side… My eyes seeing the dark eyes of the Chitauri!_

"_Loki Laufeyson, you thought you could escape our gaze… but you were wrong." As he uttered those words, a spear was pierced through my chest, a crimson liquid staining my attire and erupting from my throat through a cough. My sight began to blur as I faded into the darkness, seeing something in the distance as my eyes began to close._

"_You are dead… Loki –"_

"Loki, wake up!" Megan's voice shouted in my ears as my eyes shot open. My body was sprawled out on the mint stems, instead of on the hammock with her, water cascading from my body and streaming down my eyes like a river. Megan was stationed beside me, there was a scratch on her cheek... _did I cause that?_

My body shot up and Megan instantly brought me into her embrace, combing her fingers through my hair as to calm me down a bit… After a minute, she slipped her hand under the shirt I was wearing to rub my back.

"Thank god you're awake, you scared me for a minute there." She whispered against my throat, I sat there motionless in her embrace before snaking my arms around her waist, bringing her closer to me.

"The Chitauri… after me," I murmured softly into her hair, running my fingers through it… instantly becoming fearful of dying, losing Megan to the Chitauri if she knew of their presence.

"Loki," She breathed against my throat. Saying nothing after uttering my name… it sounded so beautiful when she said it, allowing it to come out so soft, loving.

"Megan," I whispered into her hair before laying my head against her shoulder, finally relaxing and sleeping soundly in her arms.

* * *

_Yay, chapter 7 :D_

_Music: Save me (My Darkest Days) __Welcome to the Family (Avenged Sevenfold) __Heaven's Calling (Black Veil Brides) __Dying to Leave (Egypt Central) __Find the Time to Breath (Hell Or Highwater) __Are You With Me (Sixx:A.M.) __Can't Forget You (My Darkest Days)_

_Let me know what you think :)_


End file.
